God's Plan
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: [Friday Night Lights] Gap filler. AU. When asked whether or not she planned to be pregnant, Tami Taylor said, “We planned it like 13 years ago, and then 12 years ago, 11 years ago and 10 years ago....” Background story. PreSeries COMPLETED


**God's Plan**

_By: Eyes-of-Pearl_

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer**: Friday Night Lights belong to its respective owners

**Synopsis & Author's Notes:** Gap filler for Season Finale. AU When asked whether or not she planned to be pregnant, Tami Taylor said, "We planned it like 13 years ago, and then 12 years ago, 11 years ago and 10 years ago..." Just a short blurb but let me know what you think.

* * *

**God's Plan**

She lined them up in a single row along the bathroom sink. Five pregnancy tests from five different brands stared back at her with the same results. She sank to the bathroom floor, while clutching one of the ominous sticks in her hand. _How could she tell Eric?_

The strip in front of her seemed to mock her predicament. She let out a single breath, then another. Her hands suddenly felt sweaty; her heart palpitated against her rib cage. _Why did her eyes get itchy all of a sudden?_

"Hun?"

She jumped at the sound of her husband's voice on the other side of the door.

"Oh! Oh!" The instrument in her hand fell and crashed against the ceramic tiles in the bathroom. The crash reverberated within the walls.

"Honey? You alright?"

Getting up from her position on the floor, she scrambled madly for all the pregnancy tests, empty boxes and instructions that were haphazardly thrown around the sink. In her haste, she knocked over Eric's razor and her bottle of lavender bath oils. Both careened onto the floor. The flask shattered, saturating the air with the scent of lavender.

Urgent cries came from the other side of the door. "Honey. Open this door. C'mon baby. Let me in."

Juggling the lock, her husband's cries became more desperate as she continually to ignore his pleas. Her hands shook, dropping all the contents that she had tried unsuccessfully to gather up and hide. Her husband's voice rose above the noise, "Honey, I know. I know how much it means to you. It's killin' me to be on the other side of this door right now."

Suddenly his voice seemed so much closer as if he too had sank to the floor until he rested his back against the other side of the bathroom door.

Staring at the solid barrier which separated her from the man she loved, she thought to herself, _Why?_ Getting up to undo the lock, she slowly opened the door to look down at her husband who was in fact, sitting out in the hall. Seeing her blotchy eyes and tear-stained cheeks, he got up and reached out to cup her face on either side. "Look into my eyes. I love you. I love you and nothin' is more important to me than you."

Perhaps, it was the validation that came with the spoken words or maybe it was the smell of her husband's natural musk against her face. Whatever the reason was, she was grateful and felt so loved when in the presence of this man. _You're a good man, babe._

-o-o-

It wasn't the first time that they tried for a baby and it won't be the last that she found herself lining up a bunch of home pregnancy tests and staring blankly at the little sticks. She hated the fact that her menstrual period came like clockwork. She was angry at all the other women who kept popping with babies. Most of all, she was afraid that her husband was going to leave her because she couldn't have his child.

Of course, he quickly dispel her fears by saying, "You and I are gonna stay together and that's the way it is."

-o-o-

So, when she found herself six days late ... she had to know. No pregnancy tests ... no waiting till next Tuesday for an appointment.

She sat on the hospital bed. Sweaty palms clutched on her lap. The smell of her lavender perfume overwhelmed her sense. She looked up when Corrina Williams came back with a report in her hand, and a single question, "How pregnant do you want to be 'cause you're extremely pregnant?"

Her eyes suddenly felt itchy; she only had one question in mind, _"How could she tell Eric?_"

The End


End file.
